This proposal is for support of a broad clinical pharmacology program including the following: 1. Antihypertensive Drugs and Studies of Hypertension; 2. Cardiovascular Drugs; 3. Human and Animal Drug Metabolism and Disposition Studies (Investigations related to hypertension, arthritis, cancer, mental disease and malaria); 4. Studies with Dopamine; 5. Studies with Methscopolamine; 6. Human Toxicology; 7. Development of a Possible Radioactive Diagnostic Agent.